This invention relates to a connector configured to be connected to a connection member having a plate-like or sheet-like shape such as a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or a Flexible flat Cable (FFC).
A connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A 2013-101798 (Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 19, the connector 100 of Patent Document 1 is connected to a platy cable (connection member) 101 having a special shape. The connection member 101 of Patent Document 1 has terminals and engaged portions 102. The terminals are to be in contact with contacts 103 of the connector 100, respectively. The engaged portions 102 project outward in a width direction. Thus, the connection member 101 of Patent Document 1 has a T-like shape. The engaged portions 102 are positioned outward of the terminals in the width direction. On the other hand, the engaged portions 102 and the terminals are at the same position in a front-rear direction. The connector 100 of Patent Document 1 is provided with portions 104 which are positioned frontward of the engaged portions 102 and prevent the engaged portions 102 from coming off the connector 100.
The connector of Patent Document 1 can be connected only to the aforementioned connection member having the T-like shape. In other words, the connector of Patent Document 1 cannot be connected to an ordinary belt-like connection member such as an FPC. Thus, the connector of Patent Document 1 has a problem that the connector is not versatile.
In recent years, there is a connection member which has a ground pattern in order to correspond to a high-speed signal transmission. If the connector of Patent Document 1 is provided with a connection portion which is to be in contact with the ground pattern, enlargement of the connector of Patent Document 1 cannot be avoided due to its structure.